The Solekian Universe Wikia
Welcome to the The Solekian Universe Wikia! Your #1 source for The Solekian Universe! Test.png|The Three Av-Matoran Gods|link=http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Av-Matoran|linktext=Might be an artistic interpretation of the Bioverse's destruction. Solek.jpg|Solek, Lord of White|linktext=The Av-Matoran God, who the Solekians worship. LordTanma.png|Tanma, Lord of Lime Green|linktext=Tanma in his present form. Ruler of the oppressive Tanmanian Empire. Photok.jpg|Photok, Lord of Orange|linktext=The revolutionary Photokommunist leader of the U.P.P.F/Photokian Union. Meso.PNG|Mesonak, Lord of all Chaos and Destruction|linktext=An destructive force wishing to destroy the Bioverse as we know it. "Thank you, Solek. You may not be a Toa, but you may have done just as much to save the universe as any of us." — Toa Nuva Kopaka, ''Shadows in the Sky'' Our Mission Here Our mission is to teach newcomers about the Solekian Lore and Universe, which has been crafted for close to 2 years. Generation 1/Solekia Prime * Solek - The Lord of White, Ruler of the (S.T.C)'' Solekian Theocratic Confederation.' * Tanma - The Emperor of Lime, Emperor of the Tanmanian Empire. * Photok - Ruler of Orange, Chairman of the Photokian Union/U.P.P.F (United Phocialist Photokian Federation) * Mesonak - An destructive force plotting to end the Bioverse, consisting of the comatose Great Spirit Mesonak, his species (created from what was left of his conciousness in Karzahni) and the emperor breeds, which functions as a conscious link for the comatose great spirit Mesonak. Generation 2 *Solek- Once again the lord of white and gray returns to a new bioverse, this time however Solek has been in a coma most of his life. *Photok- The lord of orange and communism returns as well. Unlike Solek he didn't lose his consciousness, he just went "missing". *Tanma- Just like last time Tanma is the emperor and lord of the lime green Tanmanian empire. *Mesonak- The evil Mesonak returns as the lord of destruction, fortunately Solek managed to defeat him before he destroyed the bioverse. To bad he is back in his reincarnation. *The Heroes of Prophecy- The heroes of G2, destinied to save the bioverse from corrupt lime green, awaken Solek, and bring forth an eternal utopian age of peace. *Kardokoto- The former island of the Solekian base. It used to have the holy avtheistic temple, where Solek slept in his tomb. *Earth- History In the beginning there was 4 Av-Matoran Gods: Solek , Photok , Tanma and Mesonak . All of them except Mesonak were skilled in creating things, because Mesonak's primary color was black,which is the absence of color, and therefore it would be impossible for him to create anything, if it wasn't for his headpiece and grey parts. So Solek decided to give him the task of eliminating failed creations (which was at that time always unorganic non-living things). Eventually Mesonak developed a certain hunger for destruction, and fueled by his jealousy of his brothers ability to create, he plotted to destroy everything. He then experimented around with colors in order to create something truly destructive. After experimenting around with lime green and black, he managed for the first time in history to create color corruption. He then proceeded to create the Mask of Evil Lime Green with the help from Tanma , who thought he was doing something good for the bioverse. Shortly after Mesonak replaced his Av-Matoran mask with the MoELG and evovled into a Mesotoran (which is why he has a skull for a face). Mesonak then grew to a tremendous giant force of destruction (known as a Mezoki), ready to destroy the Bioverse. He managed to destroy perhaps half of the Bioverse, but fortunately his brothers managed to stop him, with Solek sending him to the newly created Karzahni universe (created by Photok and Tanma while Solek was fighting Mesonak) with his Solekimu Hammer. But due to Meso's immortal soul, it was only the body that was destroyed, and if enough powerful legendary masks are fused together, Mesonak's most dangerous form will be awakened. After the intense battle, nearly all colors in the bioverse were infected by color corruption (lime green and black being the easiest to corrupt, and white being the hardest). This led to several terrible things such as: mortality, evil, natural and cosmic catastrophes and etc. Since Tanma was the Av-Matoran God of the lime green color, he was the Av-Matoran God most affected. Tanma didn't want his or his brothers creations to have any free will, and eventually he became more and more hungry for power, so he decided to take over the Bioverse, and destroy the things he had not created. He was stopped by his two brothers before he could do anything, and they gave him two choices:Remain a full Av-Matoran God and keep his semi-omnipotent powers, or become a less powerful Av-Matoran God, that could be killed if thrown to the deepest layer of Karzahni Tanma didn't want to compromise, so both of his brothers took his semi-omnipotent powers from Tanma, making him not as powerful as them. He was then given 1/4 of the Bioverse for himself, which Tanma agreed on. Thus Tanma wouldn't become a trouble for the Bioverse for a long time. After Tanma got his own territory, Solek and Photok decided to recreate the Bioverse once again. Millions of years later other important events such as: Mesonak's conciousness creating the species called the Mesonakians, the First Mesonakian War, the United Solekian and Photokian Union, the fall of the Solekian and Photokian Union, the rise of the Tanmanian Empire (which ended the united union between the Solekian Photokian federations and confederations, because Tanma occupied the bridge there was between the Solekian and Photokian federations/confederations ) and the extremely long war of Solek and Photok vs Tanma and Mesonak, that still hasn't ended yet. From here the story diverges into two timelines: The original canon followed until February 2016, in which Solek resulted victorious in this war, and the second timeline (Referred to as G2, short for Generation 2), in which Tanma won. Since G2's ending, we have since "returned" to the original canon, retroactively named G1 or Solekia Prime. Important pages Latest activity Category:Browse